Senior Year At ElHigh
by SoulHorse
Summary: When all the Elsword characters and NPCs go to ElHigh. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Alchemy, Mischief, Love, and a New Girl

**Hey Elsword players! I'm back with a new story! Presenting: ElHigh! Yeah, I know. This has been done multiple times. One of the best(in my opinion) is ElHigh by Awesomeness02. I love that story! It's in my Favorites. So, mine will probably be crap compared to it, but I'm willing to try. BTW, the ages are different to fit the story.**

 **Character Jobs/Classes:**

 **Elsword- Rune Slayer (17)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master (16)**

 **Rena- Nightwatcher**

 **Raven- Veteran Commander (17)**

 **Eve- Code Nemesis**

 **Chung- Tactical Trooper (17)**

 **Ara- Yama Raja(16)**

 **Elesis- Blazing Heart(17)**

 **Add- Mastermind(17)**

 **Lu/Ciel- Noblesse/Royal Guard(16)(17)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to KOG and people who created the game and characters.**

3rd Person's POV

Riiiiiiinnnngggg! Aisha Glenstid woke with a start. She cursed inwardly as she glanced at the time on the clock and the date on her calendar. It was the first day of senior year at ElHigh. That year, she would finally graduate and reach her first and second job classes.

Aisha's two twin cousins, Ahsia and Sha had already graduated ElHigh a while ago. Ahsia had become a Void Princess and began to study dark magic. She had also told her that she signed a contract with the demon Angkor to become stronger. Sha on the other hand, had become a Dimension Witch with the power of a moonstone. Sha had told Aisha that she could control the time and space dimensions.

Aisha was snapped out of her daydream of which job she would choose when her purple phone rang. She grabbed it from her nightstand and glanced at the caller ID. It was one of her best friends, Rena Archer.

"Hey Rena." Aisha said.

"Hey Aisha! You ready yet? I'm coming in 15 minutes." Rena said casually.

Aisha remembered that Rena would come over to her house, along with Eve Nasod, so they could walk to school together. Rena was an elf and Eve was a Nasod. Rena lived in a tree house in a nearby forest and Eve was the queen of the Nasods, so she lived in a mansion with her servants, Oberon, Ophelia, and Ferdinand and her drones/pets/companions, Moby and Remy. It was odd, but everyone else considered it, well, normal, as the land of Elrios was definitely far from normal.

Then, Aisha looked at the clock. It was 7:25. Rena and Eve would be at her house at 7:35 and they were never late. Class started at 7:45. Aisha muttered a few curses and scolded herself quickly for doing too much thinking.

She skipped her morning shower and made a mental note to shower that night while she brushed her teeth and brushed her purple hair and put them into two low pigtails. Aisha quickly dressed in her purple and white variation of the school uniform, along with a red tie, black fingerless gloves, a black and gold cuff and belt, her white socks, and her brown shoes. The young magician flew downstairs, ate a bagel, packed her school supplies and her lunch into her purple backpack just as the doorbell rang.

Aisha ran to the door where a girl with green hair with a green, blue, and white uniform stood. A blue and white backpack was slung onto her shoulder.

"Hey Rena." Aisha said breathlessly.

"Hey Aisha!" Rena said brightly.

"Where's Eve?" Aisha questioned. Eve's house was Rena's way and they usually went together.

Rena waved the question off. "Oberon and Ophelia told me that Eve decided to go with her other Nasod friends, Apple and Q-Proto_00 or Q, for short."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Apple and Q are the most annoying people I have ever met. Apple's ok, but she always thinks she's smarter than everyone else and that she should be Class Prez. Q is so reckless and hot headed and rude. Reminds me of someone I know."

Rena raised an eyebrow at the last description. "Someone you know? Are you talking about a certain red head with a sword twice his size that manages to annoy the heck out of you and you still have a crush on ever since middle school and is one of the most popular boys in the school?"

Aisha sighed. "First off, I don't have a crush on Elbaka. He's cocky, pigheaded, and the most annoying person in the universe. Second off, I don't get how he's the most popular boy in school. I don't know what the other girls see in him!"

Rena replied without hesitation, "Aisha, he's one of the hottest boys in school. Of course other girls like him. Not that I do. He's not my type."

Aisha exclaimed, "He's not my type either! Why must you pair me with him all the type and assume I have a crush on him?"

Rena groaned. "Aisha, we've been friends since kindergarten! You told me you liked him in 6th grade! I know you better than anyone and I know you two are good together! Now"

Aisha cut her off. "We are not good together!"

Rena replied, "You two are good together in mine and Eve's eyes. Now can we get to school? We're gonna be late! Or do you wanna stay here forever, arguing over your supposed nonexistent crush on Elsword Sieghart?"

Aisha widened her eyes as she glanced at her purple watch. It was 7:40. They had been arguing for 5 minutes.

"Let's go!"

 _5 minutes later…_

Aisha and Rena had made it into their first class (alchemy) just as the bell rang. All the seats were taken, except for the seats next to one certain red headed boy and a tall raven haired teen. Rena hurriedly grabbed the seat next to the raven haired teen and Aisha reluctantly sat next to the redheaded boy.

"Hey Aisha." a voice said.

Aisha glanced next to her to see the most annoying person in the world saying hi to her. Elsword Sieghart.

"Elsword." she acknowledged.

Elsword complained, "Just 'Elsword'? No hi or hey or what's up?"

Aisha leaned over and pinched him. "Shut up Eldork. Class is about to start."

Just then, the teacher walked in. The teacher was a dog. Everyone laughed at the dog teacher as he stood on a stool and wrote on the board.

Someone taunted, "Hey doggy! Are you lost? Do you want a bone and bowl of milk?"

Everyone howled in laughter, but the teacher ignored the taunter.

"Hello class. I am an alchemist. Call me Dr. Grail."

At the last word, some in-training alchemists stopped laughing and gasped, gawked, or dropped their supplies in shock.

A young girl with big green eyes, white hair, and a pair goggles on her head asked, "You're the famous alchemist Dr. Grail? Why are you a dog?"

Dr. Grail's stern glare softened at the girl.

"What is your name?"

"Echo."

"Well, Echo, you see, I was trying to create a potion to strengthen the sense of smell so it can be as good as a dog's, but then I tested the potion on myself and instead of giving me a more powerful sense of smell, it turned me into a dog."

Some students silently groaned. It looked like Echo was the brand new teacher's pet.

Dr. Grail's face stiffened back into his cold, stern glare.

"Ok class! For your first project and assignment, I will be partnering you all! After I give you your assigned partner, open your books to page 105 and pick your experiment!"

 **(All of the Elgang is in this class. Except Lu/Ciel and Elesis)**

Dr. Grail's eyes scanned the classroom for a full 10 minutes.

"Lowe and Ann." The two partners warily glanced at each other and Lowe reluctantly walked over to sit at Ann's table.

"Luriel and Allegro." Luriel looked at her partner, blushed, then made her way over to Allegro's table, where he sat reading an alchemist book, his eyes never once leaving the page. Luriel sighed sadly as she glanced at the teenage boy with glasses.

"Toma(s) **(Is it Toma or Tomas?)** and Echo." Echo glanced at Toma while he tinkered with a spring, metal box, and a windup key.

Echo walked over to her partner and hissed, "This is alchemy, not blacksmithing!"

Toma whispered back, "No duh. I'm not stupid Echo. All you know is alchemy. You don't know anything else!"

Dr. Grail, who had watching the pair, snapped, "Toma, this is alchemy class! This is a time for learning, not talking."

Toma replied coolly, "Echo started it."

Dr. Grail rolled his eyes. "I was watching you. You started talking. Not Echo. Stop blaming things on her."

Echo leaned back in her chair, smiling smugly. Toma and the other students glared pointedly at the teacher. They all saw Echo say the first word.

Aisha thought, Yep, Echo's the new teacher's pet.

Dr. Grail cleared his throat. "As I was saying, before Toma interrupted me, Apple is with Edan."

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow at the handsome raven haired teen, before flipping her pink hair and walking over to Edan, where she fluttered her eyelashes at him and in return, she got a killer smirk, in which all girls fell in love with.

"Q-Proto and Valak." Q rolled her eyes at her name as Valak walked to her table, opened his book, then pointedly ignored her.

"Noah and Ryota." Noah looked at Ryota(he's a boy) and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Rena and Raven." Rena glanced at the bored looking teenager and blushed a bit. Aisha made a mental note to tease her best friend about that.

Suddenly, the door opened. There stood Headmaster Hoffman with his assistant headmaster, Glave.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Grail." Hoffman said.

"Not a problem Headmaster Hoffman. What seems to be the problem?"

Glave replied, "There is no problem Dr. We have only brought a new student. We'll have her get acquainted with you all."

As the two men left, a young girl long raven black hair and orange eyes walked in.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ara Haan. It is a pleasure to meet you all." she said politely.

Chung leaned over to Elsword and muttered, "She's cute."

Add, one of Chung's friends, leaned over to him and said, "Oh no you don't Chungie girl. She's mine."

"We'll see about that." Chung replied.

Dr. Grail said, "Ara, why don't you be partnered with Chung? He's a nice boy, I'm sure he'll help you on your first day. Chung, raise your hand so Ara knows who you are, please?"

Add smirked mischievously and was about to put his hand up, when Chung slapped Add's hand down and raised his. Add glared at Chung as Ara walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Chung Seiker."

"I'm Ara. Pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Add!"

Chung glared at Add, who simply grinned at him.

"Add and Eve." Eve groaned, as Add was always trying to steal her codes. Add cackled and his eyes gleamed maniacally.

Dr. Grail said, "Eve, Add, get along. Add don't try and steal Eve's codes and make her do all the work, or else I'm putting you in double detention."

Eve sighed with relief as Add put his head down in embarrassment.

Ugh, Add thought. Way to embarrass me in front of the cute new girl Dr. Grail.

"And last, Elsword and Aisha." Aisha said nothing, but glared at Elsword, who simply smiled at her.

"Before class ends, I'd like for you all to talk with your partners and find the experiment you want to do. By the end of class, you should all have an experiment to do. You experiment is due by the end of the month."

Aisha opened her book as Elsword joined her.

"So milady, what experiment are we gonna do?"

"First off, don't call me that. Second off, we have to agree on something Elsword."

"Okay then, can we do the Firework Potion?" Elsword asked.

"Elsword, this potion is really hard. Where the heck are we gonna find all these ingredients?" Aisha questioned.

"Come on! This says that if we do this potion, we could get extra points if it works!"

Aisha examined the book. What he said was true, she mused. I could get extra points.

"Okay. Fine." Aisha relented.

"Yay!" Elsword squealed like a little girl on her birthday.

Aisha face palmed. "Why I'm partnered with this idiot, I'll never know."

Elsword stopped dancing and said, "So, my place this Friday, after school?"

Aisha replied, "Sure."

"Hey, can I have your-"

Elsword was cut off when the bell rang.

"Gotta go!" Aisha said, as she scrambled to grab her stuff and leave. "I have Student Gov next, and they're holding Student Prez elections! Sorry Elsword! Bye!"

"Good luck!" Elsword called. Dang it. Elsword really wanted her phone number.

Aisha ran to the Student Government classroom, where she met up with Eve, Rena, and the new girl, Ara.

"Hey Rena, Eve, Ara."

"Hey Aisha! Meet Ara!" Rena said brightly.

"Hello Aisha. How is your morning?" Eve asked in her monotone voice.

"Hi Ara. I'm Aisha. Nice to meet you! My morning is fine Eve. How about your's?"

"I am well." Eve replied.

"Hi Aisha! Are you running for Student Prez?" Ara asked curiously.

"Yeah. I am." Aisha replied.

"I'm going for VP." Rena announced.

"I am in the election for secretary." Eve said.

"Wow! You guys are sure to get it! I heard you guys are super smart! Definite shoo in to win elections! Maybe I could go for treasurer!" Ara said excitedly.

"Thanks." Aisha, Eve, and Rena said.

"Oh please, like you guys would ever win. Why are you hanging out with them Eve, Ara?" a new voice said.

"Hello Apple, Q." Eve said. "I am hanging out with them because they are my friends."

Q rolled her eyes. "Eve, we're friends too, you know. And your own kind! Nasod BFFs, right?"

Eve retorted, "We are friends. Rena, Aisha, and Ara are just my closest friends."

"Fine then!" Apple said haughtily. "Be prepared to lose Evee! With your loser friends!"

The Nasod Queen watched as her now two ex-friends turned away from her.

"Are you okay Eve?" Rena asked.

"I am okay." she said. "May I go speak with them?"

"Okay! Just come back okay?" Aisha said.

"Hey Aisha." Noah approached her fellow mage, along with her friend Speka.

"Oh, hi Noah, Speka. Are you guys running?"

"Yup." Noah said proudly. "I'm going for President and Speka VP. I heard Apple wants Prez too, and Q VP."

Aisha raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'm going for President too."

"Is that so?" Speka's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah."

"Well then, be prepared to lose Ai. But don't worry, we'll see if we could hire you as secretary. Oh, and your elf friend too." Noah said.

Rena raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, but no thanks. Aisha, Eve, Ara, and I are here and we plan to win."

"Oh really?" another voice interfered.

It was Lime and Amelia, two of Rena''s elf friends.

Just then, Eve came back with Q and Apple.

"We are friends again." Eve said.

"Yeah! We would not abandon our queen." Q and Apple chimed.

Amelia said, "So, lemme get this straight. Aisha, Apple, Noah, and Lime are running for Prez. Rena, Q, Speka, and I want VP. Eve wants secretary and new girl Ara wants treasurer."

"Yup." said Apple.

"Totally." Lime said.

"I am so winning this." Noah said proudly.

"Well, may the best win." Aisha said.

 _Time Skip To Lunch_

Aisha joined her best friends for lunch on the rooftop. Eve was reading and Rena was texting.

"Hey Rena. Good book Evee?" she said, as she playfully ruffled Eve's silver hair.

Eve looked up from her book and straightened her now ruffled hair . Aisha noticed it was the newest book in the series, The Land of Spells **(Play on from The Land of Stories)** : Beyond the Village.

"Hey Eve, is that the new book in The Land of Spells?"

"Yes it is a good book and it is the new book." Eve responded. She went back to reading her book and eating her lunch, which was El Sun **(Capri Sun)** , a container of watermelon, some chocolate chip cookies, and volcanic spiffy meat.

Aisha sat down next to Rena with her lunch, which consisted of grilled meat, El Aid **(Kool Aid)** , rice, a red bean sherbet, a chocolate bar, and Yggdrasil lettuce.

"Hi Rena. What's going on?"

Rena was the school's resident gossip girl and proud of it. She knew all the juicy details and had the dirt on everyone at school. She was either telling some people about the latest gossip, texting Raven, her alchemy partner about their project, or who knows what.

Finally, Rena looked up from her phone.

"Oh hi Aisha! Sorry, I was busy texting Lime and Amelia about Ariel Cobo. That girl is such a…you know, playgirl."

Aisha arched an eyebrow and leaned in curiously. "So, who was Ariel's latest fling?"

Ariel Cobo was surprisingly on of the hottest girls in school. And one of the richest. The Cobo family owned a company in helping adventurers on their journeys around the land of Elrios. Ariel Cobo was next to inherit the company, and after her, her shy sister, Luriel. Ariel was decent in class, earning A-s and Bs, but Luriel was one of the geniuses. Luriel was 14 years old and she was in high school. Luriel was super smart and was so smart that even though she wanted to stay in elementary and intermediate, her parents sent her to high school and Luriel could go to college right now, but she wanted to live a high school life. Allegro was another resident genius. Long story short, he could have been an incredibly rich alchemist by now with no school, but he wanted to go to high school.

Rena smiled. "Ariel didn't get the guy she wanted. She got REJECTED!"

Aisha gasped and even Eve looked up from her book. Ariel never got rejected. Ever.

Aisha demanded, "Who rejected her?"

Eve said, "Even I am curious. I order you to tell us Rena."

Rena's grin got wider. "You'll find this bit very interesting. It was Elsword who rejected her."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "You sure your info is right? I was guessing if Ariel ever got to Elsword, he would be making out with her in less than a second."

Eve added, "I doubt this as well."

Just then, someone joined them for lunch.

"Mind if I sit?" Ara asked.

"No prob." Rena said.

"So, I hear some big news was going on. Everyone was talking about Ariel Cobo getting rejected. I don't get it. I only saw her flirting with that red head you got partnered with Aisha."

"So it is true…" Aisha muttered.

Rena shrieked, "I told you!"

"I'm confused…" Ara said quietly.

"Oh, sorry Ara." Rena apologized.

"It's ok. What's the big deal about Ariel Cobo?" Ara questioned again.

Aisha explained, "Ariel Cobo is a playgirl. Her family is super famous and rich. Her family owns the Cobo Service Adventure Support Company and Express and Bank, or CSASCEB. You heard of that?"

"Yeah. A lot of adventurers are sponsored by Cobo. It's where I got my first spear."

Ara hefted a beautifully made orange, gold, red, white, and black spear with a jagged spear head.

Rena continued, "Majority of everyone's weapons come from Cobo. Like my bow."

Rena showed off a green, white and black bow and some shiny green magic arrows. Aisha showed off her purple-blue, red, and white staff and Eve her two adorable black and white drones named Moby and Remy.

"So continuing, Ariel always gets the guy she wants, until recently, Elsword rejected her." Eve finished.

"Ah. I'll remember that." Ara said, nodding her head thoughtfully.

The four girls continued to talk about their classes, homework, and hang outs until the bell rang for their last classes.

 _Meanwhile…_

Elsword Sieghart, Chung Seiker, Add Kim, and Raven **(insert last name)** boldly walked the halls of ElHigh. As they passed, girls swooned, sighed, fangirled, and screamed. And their reactions?

Elsword, resident hot boy, was busy flirting with some admirers, by flashing some killer smiles and winks and basically sucking it up.

Chung was chatting with some girls nonchalantly, like he didn't care. Which, he didn't.

Add was easily rejecting some girls, which made a crowd in the girl's restroom.

Raven was being Raven; ignoring and doing straight up rejection; no.

As the quad of boys entered the cafeteria, a girl with long blonde-orange hair in a ponytail and gorgeous striking blue eyes boldly walked up to them, with a small girl with matching blonde-orange hair and the same striking blue eyes following.

"Hey Elsword." Ariel said seductively. She fluttered her eyelashes.

Elsword sent a casual smile Ariel's way, which made her heart leap. "Hey Ariel. Hey Luriel."

Ariel flashed a killer wink, which made some surrounding boys wolf whistle.

A random boy yelled, "Get some Sieghart!"

Luriel, on the other hand, stuttered, "H-h-h-i-i-i El-Els-Elsword."

Her sister walked in front of her and said nervously, "Oh, you know Luriel! Always so timid and shy."

"And smart." Chung retorted. He smiled kindly at the young girl, whose blue eyes widened in confusion and shock and her face went red.

Elsword muttered, "Not as smart as someone else I know."

His words were only loud enough for his three comrades to hear.

Chung smirked and whispered, "You mean a girl with purple hair who have a huge crush on and call her Grape and Flatty? And she calls you Cherry, Elbaka, Eldork, and loads of other names?"

Add cackled and muttered, "My cousin who most likely hates you?"

Raven snickered and said quietly, "Your alchemy partner and the girl you invited over to your house and the girl you wanted to ask her phone number?"

Elsword turned to Ariel and said, "Excuse me. I need to have a talk with these idiots."

Elsword muttered angrily, "First off, I don't have a crush on her. It's a friend-hate relationship."

Chung rolled his eyes. "You so like her. And _of course_ it's a _love_ -hate relationship." he added sarcastically.

Add snarled, "Dude, you wanna f****** ask her to the back-to-school dance!"

Raven added, "And we all know that you paid money to Dr. Grail so you could be partners with her!"

Elsword muttered, "We'll talk later. Let me get back to Ariel."

The four boys turned back to Ariel with fake grins on their faces.

Elsword flashed her a charming smile and said, "Sorry. The guys are starved. Can we go now?"

Ariel said, "Ya. Sure you can go. One question though."

Ariel batted her eyelashes strutted up to him, swaying her hips, and placed her hands around his shoulders. She smiled seductively and leaned in to kiss him. Elsword turned and she kissed him on his cheek.

"Wanna go out with me, huh, babe?" she whispered in a seductive tone.

Elsword pushed her away, wiped the lipstick off his cheek, and replied, "Sorry Ariel. You are way too slutty for me. Later."

He walked off with his friends walking after him, leaving everyone in shock.

"Dude! What happened back there?" Chung demanded as they got lunch.

The red headed swordsman shrugged as he replied easily, "I rejected Ariel Cobo. Easy."

Add snarled, "Els, no one, I mean no one, rejects Ariel Cobo."

Raven said, "Well, someone-"

Chung snapped, "Shut up Raven!"

Add and Elsword asked, "What?"

Add and Elsword: JINX!

Add and Elsword: Double Jinx!

Add and Elsword: Triple Jinx!

Chung: Shut up!

Then Raven said, "You guys, maybe we should find a place to sit, you know?"

Chung, Elsword, and Add looked at the cafeteria. All the spots were taken.

"You know," Elsword began. "I don't see Aisha or that new girl anywhere. Or Eve for that matter."

Chung's eyes scanned the cafeteria and then he said, "Nope. You're right. We don't see your huge crush or that hot new girl. Or Eve."

His words got him a punch from Elsword.

"Maybe they're sitting outside" Add cackled.

"Dude, no one sits out there anymore" Raven said. "It's always too bright."

"Worth a try." Chung shrugged.

The four boys passed through the walkways of the cafeteria and exited out the door, where they were greeted with a warm breeze and blinding rays of the sun. As they sat down at a table in the shade, they heard some talking, although there wasn't anyone sitting in the surrounding tables.

"Hey, don't you guys hear someone talking besides us? There's no one in the surrounding tables." Raven said.

The boys stopped talking. Then, they listened. It was now silent. Just the scream of the wind. A shadow loomed over the four boys. Elsword screamed like a little girl. Chung shrieked and jumped onto Raven's back, while the latter looked terrified. Add got his Dynamos ready, but was gripping Elsword's arm, and the latter was screaming and crying for his mommy while holding Add.

"Say cheese!" Aisha called.

She smirked as she snapped a photo of the four terrified boys while her head dangled from the rooftop.

"Don't do that Aisha!" Raven gasped. "Get off me!" he said to Chung he roughly shoved the blue eyed Prince of ElHigh off his back.

"Ha! I even got a video of poor Elsword crying for his mommy!" Rena taunted as she came from the corner of the rotunda the boys were eating in. **(Sorry if this is confusing. Just bear with me folks.)**

"Shut up." Elsword mumbled.

"It was quite amusing." Eve said.

"Ha! Your faces when Aisha just leaned over!" Ara laughed.

"Hey Ara." Add and Chung quickly said.

The two boys glared at each other, which seemed to say, _Back off bro, she's mine._

"Anyway," Aisha said as she grabbed a chair and pulled it up to their table, "Why are you guys out here? No one ever eats out here."

"Where the hell did you come from anyway?" Elsword demanded.

"Nope. Answer my question first." The young magician waggled her finger at the the boys.

Rena, Ara, and Eve pulled three more chairs up to them.

Raven replied, "No more seats in the cafeteria. You answer. Where did you guys come from?"

Eve answered, "We always eat outside."

"But we've didn't see you guys when we came out." Chung said.

"Easy. We were eating on the roof of the rotunda." Ara said. "I joined them today, since I didn't want to eat inside. I just randomly looked up, since I heard voices and saw them on the roof. So I joined them for lunch. They told me they always sit there."

"Then we heard you guys." Rena said. "So we pulled a harmless prank, in which we got some blackmail!"

Rena wiggled the video on her phone around.

"Gimme that!" Elsword yelled. He reached out to grab it, but tripped on the table leg and his face smashed into his lunch. Everyone burst out laughing, and so did Elsword. It was the start of a beautiful friendship, which would eventually evolve into the oh-so-famous Elgang of ElHigh.

 **Finished! Pretty long if I do say so myself. Next chapter, the class they've all been waiting for their entire lives! What is it? There's a hint in my writing. So, RRFF just because. I know my story sucks and is probably crap and confusing, but who cares? I like it just the way it is. Okay? Flamers will burn in my Pit of Doom and Destruction where they will get ripped into a billion pieces. JK. Not really. Ok, RRFF! Oh, and put in your reviews of who you want Ara to end of with. There is ElsAi, LuCiel, Reven, and a special plan for Elesis. So, what do you want? Add x Ara and Chung x Eve or Add x Eve and Chung x Ara? Take your pick and vote in the reviews! Thank you for reading my crap!**

 **Yours in Elswordness, SoulHorse**


	2. The Class, the Teacher, and the Duel pt1

**Hey Elsword players/Fanfictioners! I like this story so I'm updating. As you know, I asked everyone to vote for either Add x Ara, Chung x Eve or Add x Eve, Chung x Ara, so here are the results so far:**

 **Add x Eve, Chung x Ara: 7**

 **Add x Ara, Chung x Eve: 4**

 **As you can see, Add x Eve, Chung x Ara is currently in the lead. If one of the choices has 10 people voting for it, then that's the couples that's gonna be chosen(Although, after reading many AdRa and Cheve stories, I'm kinda leaning towards that…) People probably voted while I was still writing this, but I don't care. This was the tally when I first saw it, so yeah. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 **Character Jobs/Classes:**

 **Elsword- Rune Slayer (17)**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master (16)**

 **Rena- Nightwatcher**

 **Raven- Veteran Commander (17)**

 **Eve- Code Nemesis**

 **Chung- Tactical Trooper (17)**

 **Ara- Yama Raja(16)**

 **Elesis- Blazing Heart(17)**

 **Add- Mastermind(17)**

 **Lu/Ciel- Noblesse/Royal Guard(16)(17)**

 _"_ _When life gives you lemons, you make orange juice and let the world wonder how you did it."_

 _-Fanfiction_

3rd Person's POV:

People say life was full of surprises. After a few surprising events that happened on the first day of school, Aisha definitely agreed. That day, she got partnered with someone she hated, and ended up befriending that said person that very same day. Then, the impossible happened. Ariel Cobo got rejected. Wasn't that something? The rich girl always got what she wanted. Her wallet was always full of ED. She always got her way. But then that happened. Then, she, Ara, Rena, and Eve caught the four most popular boys at school being babies and crying(well, that was mostly Elsword.). Yep, life was definitely weird.

That day, during lunch, four semi-popular girls befriended definitely popular boys. Just because the girls caught the boys being crybabies. After the group shared a laugh, they began to talk about, well, anything. From the latest gossip, to their lives, to class, even. They talked about class assignments, to teacher's pets, to the most annoying people in the school.

"Aisha, you are most definitely Stella's teacher's pet." Elsword argued with the purplette.

"Stella? The gym teacher? Ha, please. I'm only a decent runner you know! Ara, you are her favorite runner! How are you so stupidly fast?!" Aisha argued.

"Don't bring me into this!" Ara complained. "I'm only fast because you gotta be fast when you use martial arts skills and spear arts, you gotta be quick! Plus, my family is protector of the nine-tailed fox…and I have the fox spirit Eun in my mind…so yeah…" she then explained.

 **"** Whoa! That's cool!" Chung gushed.

"I'd be delighted if you told us more." Add added smirking. **(Haha…Add added…Man, he's so OOC…)**

Elsword, who was chatting with Aisha and laughing over some joke, turned around, still cracking up over the joke.

"Whoa whoa whoa you guys." Elsword laughed.

"Don't go overboard on the poor new girl!" Aisha snickered.

Ara smiled sweetly. "Relax guys. It's fine!"

Rena rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it Ara?"

"Um, what?" Ara asked.

"They're basically telling Chung and Add to stop hitting and flirting with you." Eve stated bluntly as she ate her lunch.

Ara blushed as Chung and Add protested, "Eve!"

The said Nasod shrugged. "I only state the truth."

The two boys rolled their eyes and continued to flirt…I mean…talk…yeah…talk with Ara.

Rena and Raven were busy chatting away about…makeup? JK, they were talking about school.

Aisha and Elsword were still talking, but they were also cracking jokes and playfully arguing. Meanwhile, Eve sat alone, reading her book, looking quite lonely. As Rena talked with Raven, she noticed her friend isolating herself from the group.

She leaned over and said, "Well Eve, looks like Elsword and Aisha are getting quite cuddly there…"

Eve glanced up from her book with a question mark over her head **(Not literally)**. Rena smirked as she nodded at Aisha and Elsword, who were sitting close to each other with grins on their faces as they talked about random things. Every once in a while, their hands would brush against each other as they grabbed their drinks, which were sitting next to each other. Eve grinned a genuine grin. It seemed to the two best friends of the magician that Elsword and Aisha were bound to get together.

Just then, the minute bell rang. It was time to throw their lunches, go to the restrooms, and stuff.

"I'm gonna use the restroom." Aisha said. "Be right back."

The mage walked away as Elsword said, "I'm gonna go too." The young swordsman followed her.

"Ooh, I wonder what's gonna happen…" Rena said.

"Let's follow." Ara said.

"Agreed." Eve replied.

The three girls headed towards the girls' restroom.

After Aisha had gone to the restroom, she walked out the door, to see the one and only red-headed idiot(in her opinion), Elsword.

She smiled. "Hey Eldork."

"Don't call me that Flatty!"

"Excuse me? Don't call me that!"

"Too bad Grape!"

"Cherry!"

"Shorty!"

"Fatso!"

"Midget!"

"Elbaka!"

Their insult war raged in the halls of ElHigh. Meanwhile, Rena, Eve, and Ara had followed Elsword and Aisha, to see the redhead and purplette arguing their heads off.

"Jerk!"

"Nerd!"

"Pervert!"

"Teacher's pet!"

Rena raised an eyebrow.

"I thought they were sneaking off to make out, not insult." Rena rolled her eyes.

"You might wanna step in." Ara said nervously.

She was right. The two had pulled out their weapon, sword versus staff, and were ready to fight. They were about to, when Rena interfered.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"She/he called me Eldork/Flatty!" Aisha and Elsword yelled at the same time.

"Stop it!"

"Shut up!"

"Cut that out!"

"Stop copying me!"

Ara and Eve quietly laughed, as Rena started to have demonic aura around her. The two girls shut their ears as Rena screeched, "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! SHUT THE F*** UP!"

Just then, the bell rang.

The loudspeaker screeched, "All senior students, please report to the arena. I repeat, please report to the arena in 10 minutes. Your classes are going to start in 10 minutes."

The five glanced at each other with a worried expression.

"Class starts in 10 and the arena is halfway around the school!" Aisha gasped.

"What are we gonna do?!" Elsword wailed.

"Well, we can start by running." Rena said as she broke out in a sprint.

Ara quickly matched Rena and soon got ahead, with Eve behind her. Rena tailed Eve and Elsword and Aisha followed, with Aisha lagging behind.

Aisha then stopped.

"What, are you crazy Aisha? Keep running!" Elsword yelled behind him.

"I forgot." Aisha grinned. "I can teleport."

She snapped her fingers and soon got ahead of Ara and Eve.

"That's not fair!" Elsword complained.

"Yeah, can't we port with you?" Rena gasped for breath.

"Nope! Bye!" Aisha snapped her fingers and disappeared again, to find herself in the arena, where the students were filing in.

"Ha. I feel bad for them." Aisha scoffed. She looked around at the arena. It was outdoors and it was decorated with banners. The arena was roofless with multiple sections for the many subjects; sword fighting, magic, martial arts, etc. The purplette also saw bleachers, where the students were sitting. She caught sight of Chung, Raven, and Add sitting in the corner, trying to hide from the fangirls. The young purple haired magician glanced around to see if there were any fangirls wandering around, and then walked over to the corner where the three boys were hiding.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Aisha. Where's the others?" Raven asked nonchalantly.

"Running. We were at the other side of the school, so we started running to arena, but then I figured I could teleport, so I took a couple jumps and got here. Those four are probably still out in the halls. Ara and Eve though, are probably halfway here." Aisha explained.

Add laughed. "You _ditched_ them?!"

"I sure did." the purplette said grinning.

Chung snickered. "Poor them."

Raven laughed too. "Huh. They better hurry. Class starts in 5 minutes."

"You guys should have seen Ara and Eve. Mostly Ara. She runs like the wind. Some rumors say she can run on air. And, Eve, she's wicked fast. Those two should try out for Track and Field. They would beat all competition!"

"I'd like to see them race against Raven. He's pretty d*** good." Add said.

"Sorry Raven. You won't stand a chance against Ara. I heard Eve's going for that destructive code. Code Nemesis, I think. I read the stats of her codes. If she's gonna be Code Nemesis, she's gonna be wicked fast. Or Code Battle Seraph. Those two will give you a run for your money." Aisha said smirking.

"I'd like to see them try." Raven replied. "I bet they can't get here in 2 minutes."

As if on cue, Ara and Eve entered the arena. Ara looked fine, as if she had taken a walk in the park. There were no signs that she had ran around the school. Eve, on the other hand, looked a bit tired, with a bit of red on her face from exhaustion.

Chung raised on eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"I take that back." Raven quickly said.

Aisha waved Eve and Ara over. "Hey guys!"

The two girls walked over to the purplette and the three boys in the corner.

"I hate you." Ara deadpanned.

"You left us." Eve added.

"Looked like you two were just fine. I was lagging. The person you guys should yell at is Raven. He didn't think you guy would make it in Track and wouldn't get here before class started."

"Is that so?" Eve arched an eyebrow. The silverette walked over to Raven, looked at him in the eyes, then slapped him hard.

"Ow!" Raven yelped in pain.

"Ohhhh!" Chung yelled.

"You just got b****** slapped by a girl!" Add yelled.

Eve narrowed her eyes. She walked over to Add, picked up a random rock, and smashed his head with it.

"OWW!" Add yelped.

Eve then picked up a stick and whacked Chung on the head three times.

"OWW!" Chung hissed. "That hurt!"

"Haha! You got hit by a girl!" Raven laughed.

Something flashed in the Nasod's eyes. She muttered something and her two drones, Moby and Remy came out. She muttered something again, and a mid-sized robot the size of Aisha came out. Then, Eve said something to them, and the three grabbed each boy and gave them a harsh beat down.

"Wow." Ara said.

"Nice touch Eve." Aisha said. "That reminds me, where's Rena and Elsword?"

"Tch. We outran them. Last we saw of those two was they were drinking out of the water fountain." Eve replied.

"Well, they should hurry. Class starts in less than 50 seconds."

 _40 seconds later…_

"Where are they?!" Aisha shrieked. "Class starts in 10 seconds!"

Eve started to count down. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0…"

"They are late." Eve stated bluntly as Rena and Elsword ran in.

"Where were you guys?" Aisha demanded.'

"Elsword here told me there was a shortcut to the arena. We ended up getting lost." Rena explained.

Eve motioned Aisha for her staff. Aisha handed it over and Eve took it and bonked Elsword on the head 10 times.

"Ouch!" yelled Elsword.

Rena laughed. "At least we made it, right?"

Aisha nodded. "Yep. Right on time too."

Just then, a man was spiked brown hair wearing armor and a serious expression came out, followed by a woman with pale strawberry pink hair and amber eyes, a man with a mustache brown hair streaked with gray and bulging muscles, and a purple Lizardman with paint on his face and feathers on his head, along with Headmaster Hoffman and Assistant Glave.

"Hello seniors! Welcome to Class Change! I know many of you are excited for this class, as you will be able to choose between three jobs: Imperial, Rebellious, and Transformed. So, I will introduce your teachers and you can register for classes!" Hoffman declared.

The man with spiked brown hair announced, "I am Penensio, Chief of the Red Knights. I will be teaching all those who wield weapons, such as the bow, sword, blade, etc."

The strawberry haired woman said, "I am Myu and I will be teaching technology weaponry."

Mustache man said, "Hey kiddies! I'm Lenphad and although I work in the forges, I will be teaching martial arts."

The Lizardman said, "Buch buch…I am Chacha Buch and I teach magic."

Then, a small furry creature hurried in. "I'm Agatha and I'll be working on physical attacks for those who use magic and technology and stuff."

Elsword whispered-yelled, "Dude! That's _the_ Penensio of the _famous Red Knights!_ "

"No way!" Raven whispered.

Penensio then said, "Now, we will be started registration for classes, then-"

"Not yet." Hoffman cut off the Red Knight. "We have one more teacher."

Agatha, whom Aisha identified as a Ponggo, said, "What teacher? I see no one else Hoffman."

Hoffman nodded at Glave. "Glave."

" _Glave's_ gonna be a teacher?!" Elsword whispered-yelped.

Aisha bonked him on the head with her staff. "Shut. Up!"

Myu protested, "Hoffman sir! You said nothing about Glave being a teacher!"

"Not Glave." Hoffman said.

"Me." someone cackled. It was a man with gray skin, white hair, chains, layers of coats, and maniac like eyes. He looked similar to Glave.

"You! What are you doing here Luto?!" Agatha yelled. The Ponggo yanked out her pickax and charged at the monstrous looking being.

He chuckled. "Not today Agatha." Luto held out his hand and a small crystal shot out, hitting Agatha's furry arm.

Penensio unsheathed his sword. "What is he doing here?!"

Hoffman said, " _Professor_ Luto will be teaching the seniors how to unlock their special skills and going around with each teacher to help teach."

Everyone gasped. The group gaped at each other.

"No way." Elsword yelped.

"No way in Lady El would I imagine the fired administrator of Henrir's Time and Space would be our teacher!" Aisha shrieked.

"He's dangerous! He got fired 'cause he killed one of the seniors who quested there!" Rena said, horrified.

"Just 'cause that student taunted him for being ugly!" Raven exclaimed.

"He's one of the most powerful people in Elrios! Of course Hoffman would hire him!" Chung gasped.

"Luto's infamous in Elrios for obliterating several ancient cities!" Ara gasped.

"He has unleashed the demons of the dungeon a millennia ago. That's why only the most powerful can challenge Henrir's Time and Space! It took a swordsman named Elsiege, a magician named Arcsha, an elven archer named Reneryuell, a cyborg-nasod wielding blade master named Ercrow, Evel the robotic fencer, Chass the thief who wielded silver guns, Aryan who protected the forest with her pet wolf and elven made spear, Leysis who fought with a sword and dark magic, Adin who fought with an armguard that summoned Nasod-like diamond weapons, Lurin the demon goddess who attacked with demon gauntlets infused with glyph magic, and Cuno who used dual gun blades to suck blood from demons" said Eve, in a slightly alarmed voice.

 **(Mix of Grand Chase and Elsword. Sorry for sucky description. I tried. Take your guess and the mixes. I own them, as I made them. I made up all the Luto stuff too. Oh, the gender of the Grand Chase Elsword mix are the genders of the Elsword characters. They are semi-ish important.)**

Hoffman said cheerfully, "Now that we introduced the teachers, Penensio, Myu, Lenphad, Chacha Buch, Agatha, and Luto, seniors, you can go sign up for classes. The mandatory class is Luto's class. Try not to kill anyone Luto. Or else."

The said person laughed maniacally. "I make no promises Hoffman."

The headmaster glared at the fired administrator of Henrir's Time and Space.

The gray skinned man rolled his eyes. "Fine. I promise."

Glave and Hoffman left the arena, but not before Glave told Luto something. Then the two left.

Elsword said excitedly, "I'm gonna sign up for Penensio's class. This is gonna be awesome! And maybe Chacha Buch's."

Aisha said, "I'm gonna go for Agatha's and Chacha Buch's class!"

Rena said, "I'm multitasking. Or classing. Whatevs. I'm signing up for Penensio's, Lenphad's, and Chacha Buch's."

Raven whistled. "How you're gonna take three classes I don't know. I'm taking two: Myu's and Penensio's!"

Eve said coolly, "I will take Myu's classes and Agatha's classes, for I wish to learn small physical attacks and upgrade Moby and Remy."

Chung rolled his eyes. "Eve, if you wanna learn small defensive attacks, you might as well take Lenphad's martial arts. Plus, your drones need no upgrades. I'm signing up for Myu's and probably Penensio's if he has room."

His words earned him a slap on the face and a beat down from Eve and her drones.

Ara said cheerfully, "I'm so excited! My cousins, Sakreva and Yamaja are Sakra Devanam and Yama Raja! I definitely know which class I want! But, we've gotta a take these classes first, so I'm signing up for Chacha Buch's class, Penensio's, and Lenphad's!"

Add smiled the new girl. **(OMG! Add smiled normally! He's definitely OOC)** "I'm signing up for Myu's and Agatha's. Maybe you could join me, or vice versa?"

"No sorry. Those aren't the classes I need. Maybe all of us could study together though!" the martial artist exclaimed.

"Definitely!" Aisha said.

The group parted ways to go sign up for their classes. Each realized that you could pick a time to have your lesson, if you signed for multiple classes.

 _Part 1_

Elsword looked excitedly around at the filling class of Penensio.

A girl next to him said, "Isn't this cool?"

The redhead turned to see a girl with white hair and nine tails and a dress similar to…

"Aw, don't recognize me Elsword? It's me!" the girl teased.

"Ara?" he gaped.

The said girl smiled. "Duh! Like the new look?"

Elsword questioned, "What's with the white hair and nine tails?"

Ara grinned. "It's my awakened form. Eun turns me into the Celestial Fox form. I look wicked, don't I? Do you think-"

She paused. "Never mind."

Elsword gave Ara a suspicious once-over, as Rena arrived.

"Hey Rena!" Ara called.

The elven archer arched an eyebrow at the Little Xia.

"Do I know you?" she questioned suspiciously. "Or are you a doppelgänger of my friend Ara. Cause you have her dress and spear and everything."

Ara laughed. "It's me Ara! I'm just, what you guys called awakened."

Rena laughed too. "Ah! You look awesome! I'm sure-"

The Ranger glanced over at Elsword, as if just realizing he was there. "Never mind. Hey Elsword."

The young knight's head darted back and forth between the two girls.

"What secret are you keeping?" he demanded.

The two girls chimed. "Nothing!"

Just then, Raven joined them. "Hey Ara, Elsword." he said nonchalantly.

He smiled at Rena. "Hello Rena."

Rena grinned. "Hi Raven. Don't you think Ara looks good for you-know-who?"

Raven nodded. Elsword complained, "He knows and I don't?! That's so not fair Rena!"

The elf grinned. "Too bad. Hey Ara, can I tell him?"

The awakened girl nodded. Rena leaned over and whispered something in Elsword's ear.

"Eww! What?! You want-"

Rena punched him.

Elsword quickly said, "Uh, never mind."

"Elsword! I got into Penensio's class!" Chung ran to the group. When he arrived, he glanced at Ara. His eyes widened.

"Elsword, whose that? 'Cause she looks hot!" he whispered to his best friend.

The redheaded knight replied, "That's Ara, my friend. In her awakened form."

Chung whistled appreciatively. "Nice look there Ara."

She blushed, as Penensio called for the first class to begin.

"Welcome seniors! As you know, I'll be teaching swordsman skills, archery, spear skills, and a whole lot more! I can see we have some potential in this class!"

The Chief of the Red Knights swung his sword around to point it at Elsword.

"Ah. I see we have a Red Knight in the making! Elsword Sieghart! Brother of Elesis Sieghart, the true leader of the Red Knights, children of Elscud Sieghart, a former Velder knight! Correct?"

Elsword went wide eyed and sweat dropped. "I-um…yeah. I am Elsword Sieghart."

Penensio said, "Elsword, I am delighted to have you in my class. Your sister was a true Red Knight and I believe you will be too."

Elsword flinched at the last words of the Red Knight Chief. _Your sister_ was _a true Red Knight._

Before he could lose his nerve, the 17 year old asked, "Penensio, sir, do you-do you know what happened to Els-Elesis?"

Penensio answered, "Elsword, see me after class. I will tell you everything you need to know."

The Knight nodded. Penensio continued, "Ah, I see we have some elven archers and Rangers, some sword fighters, and…my El! The Prince of Hamel, Chung Seiker!"

Penensio bowed before the blonde haired Prince, as multiple girls sighed.

The Chief continued to examine. "I see some wannabes, girls who only signed up to gawk at shirtless boys, and…Raven, ex-leader of the Crow Mercenary Knights."

Raven bowed. "Sir, I have not come to cause trouble, but to fight for good and justice."

The Red Knight nodded. "Very well. I see some spear fighters, beginners who have never picked up a sword, ah, hello Lowe. Some children of some famed fighters, and…oh my El. It seems we have a unique student here. Ara Haan, I sense the power of the nine-tailed fox, Eun, in you. The famed Haan family, warriors, martial artists, protecter of the nine-tailed fox seal for generations. It is an honor to meet you. I see many of you have awakened, but none is as beautiful as the nine tailed fox, Eun!" he praised.

Ara replied respectfully, "Thank you sir. The honor is mine."

Penensio said, "Evaluations stop here. It is time to see what you can do. Time to duel!"

The students cheered. The group was hyped up for the class, as Penensio was one of the best knights in Elrios. But, Elsword thought, not as good as _her._ Penensio decided to pair them up into groups to duel.

Pairing List:

Lowe vs. Elsword

Chung vs. Vanessa

Raven vs. Lento

Ara vs. Camilla

Rena vs. Edan

Lime vs. Valak

Amelia vs. Steel

Etc.

Elsword looked at the list. He was paired with Lowe, a Lord Knight-in-training. He was nervous about facing Lowe, who was somehow already ahead of the class. The Sword Knight was busy sharpening his sword, while being surrounded by fangirls, who were giggling over him and asking him out. They were probably intrigued by his cool demeanor. Meanwhile, Elsword the Knight, who hadn't gotten to evolve to any class yet, stood with his sword, next to his friends in the corner, so they wouldn't be swarmed by girls.

"I've got Vanessa. I heard she's good." Chung said. "She uses a sword. All I can do is either try to bash her brains out with Destroyer, or use this."

The Guardian pulled out a short sword from his Freiturnier, which was a white sword with blue energy racing up the blade. It seemed mechanical, but it was really just a normal sword. **(I made that up.)** Just then, Penensio walked up to the Prince, whispered something, then left. Chung slumped.

"Penensio told me I can't use Destroyer. I gotta use this." He looked glumly at his sword, then brightened. "Well, a prince has gotta be good at everything, right?"

Elsword scoffed. "Is that all you got? Seriously dude?"

Chung shook his head. "I've got more."

Ara leaned forward. "Well, show us!"

Chung showed a faint blush, as Ara was seriously leaning too close to him.

"Um, okay."

The Prince of Hamel yanked out a similar sword to his short one, except longer and more impressive and bigger than his red haired friend's.

"I stand corrected."

Everyone laughed and then started chattering and preparing for their duel. A couple minutes later, Penensio called everyone back to start the duels.

"I assume everyone is prepared to meet their opponents in battle?" he questioned.

Everyone nodded, excited to begin.

"Then let the duels begin!"

 **Yep. I'm done. Seriously. So, this story is seriously OOC. As for the battles between Cheve, Adra and Chara, Adeve, lemme got check the actual scorings now, than from a long time ago. An AN will be posted to let you guys know the pairings. Note: I will not be updating as often because of the Hoover Dam school. That's all! RRFF! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	3. The Votes Are In! Voting is Closed! AN

**SoulHorse here! Okay, so like I promised, the couple winner is obviously Chara and Add x Eve. So, the story will have Chara and Add x Eve. But, since I have a craving for Cheve and Adra, I will put some of this shipping in there. I've already made up my mind of what I'm gonna do with Add, Eve, Chung, and Ara and I'm not changing my mind. So, Chara and Add x Eve will be the final outcome of this high school story.**

 **Here is the final couple list of this story:**

 **Elsword x Aisha**

 **(I love this couple. It's my OTP! It's obvious I'll put them in here, if you've read my other Elsword stories.)**

 **Rena x Raven**

 **(I also love this couple. One of my OTPs. I don't mind Raven x Eve and Rena x Chung, as long as the story's good.)**

 **Chung x Ara**

 **(Not currently my favorite right now, because I have a craving for Cheve and Adra, but it's what the readers want. Still a couple I ship, but not as much as the Adra and Cheve.)**

 **Add x Eve**

 **(Also not a favorite right now, although I still ship them after Add first came out. I was like, Add belongs with Eve! But I've read some mega adorable Adra stories, so I ship them too.)**

 **So, those are the couples and final outcome of this story. But, there will be some:**

 **Add x Ara**

 **(This is a must. No questions.)**

 **Chung x Eve**

 **(Also a must.)**

 **Elsword x other girls**

 **(A good plot has to have a good love story, right?)**

 **Aisha x other boys**

 **Rena x other**

 **Raven x other**

 **Main characters x others**

 **NPC x NPC**

 **So, thanks for voting! Voting is now closed. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Senior Year at ElHigh! SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
